The Naming Party
by This Calls For More Glitter
Summary: Tina had promised Brittany that she could pick out the baby's name. And when Tina made a promise, she didn't break it. For once, Mike really wished his wife wasn't such a good person. One-shot, Tike and Brittana. "My Old Friends..." verse. R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Glee. **_

**Author's Note: This is a short future one-shot that takes place in the same verse as "My Old Friend's This Song's For You" but it is not necessary to read that first (but I'd love it if you did, hint, hint). Main ships are Tike and Brittana, with brief mentions of some others. Please review! ~Jackie**

* * *

><p>Tina had promised Brittany that she could pick out the baby's name. And when Tina made a promise, she didn't break it. For once though, Mike really wished his wife wasn't such a good person.<p>

Not only did Brittany (_Brittany) _get to decide his son's name, but Brittany had insisted that no one would know the name she had decided on until what Tina had been calling "The Naming Party". Brittany had everyone come over to Tina and Mike's for a dinner party where the name would be revealed, no one would know beforehand.

Tina waddled into the kitchen where Mike was fussing about, making sure Brittany's stupid "naming party" was perfect. He grumbled to himself, mumbling something about "unicorns and glitter".

"Will you relax, Mike?" Tina asked her husband, her hand tracing circles on her stomach.

"No! This is our son's name, Tina! And it is in the hands of Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez!" Mike replied, slamming a plate of pot roast on the dining room table.

Tina rolled her eyes. "You need to give Britt some credit," She said. "She's actually really smart, deep down…way, way, way, way deep down…."

Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" called out Santana, who had been helping her wife prepare for the party all afternoon. The Latina had just begun to get cranky, hanging blue streamers and testing noisemakers got old fast, and her shoes were killing her. She should've listen to Brittany and not wore these seven inch heels…

"Happy Naming Party!" cheered Rachel when Santana opened the door. Eva, Finn and Rachel's one year old daughter, reached out for Santana from her mother's arms.

"Auntie Tana!" she cried and Santana smiled. The baby had just begun to talk but "Auntie Tana" still sounded more like "Annie Lana". But even Santana had to admit it was kind of adorable.

"Hi Eves," Santana said to the little girl before smirking at the adults at the door. "Hello Man Hands, Finnoncence, Lady Lips, Other Gay-"

"Umm, Santana," Will cut her off. "We get it. I know these nicknames are how you show you care but they're still a tad…insulting."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Whatever Count Boozy." She spat, using a shortened version of a nickname she'd given Will during her junior year. Kurt and Blaine's two kids, almost three year olds Drea and Perry, giggled. Santana moved so the two kids could toddle past her to their Aunt Tina, before gesturing for them all to enter. "I don't bite," She said teasingly.

Brittany appeared from the kitchen, ringing a small silver bell, an apron over her pretty floral dress. "Dinner is served!" She chirped. "Let The Naming Party begin!"

* * *

><p>Dinner was delicious, perhaps only because Mike had refused to let Brittany anywhere near the food beforehand. However, he was still sulking.<p>

Tina rubbed Mike's arm. "Be happy," She mouthed, rubbing her stomach. "For the baby,"

Mike sighed and Tina smiled. She knew whenever she did that Mike gave her whatever she wanted. How else could she get him to go on a McDonald's run at three in the morning? She'd learned to use that stomach pat to her advantage.

As the plates where brought into the kitchen to be washed, Brittany rose. "Be right back," She said. "I have to go get dessert," And then she sauntered off with a lighthearted squeal of excitement and delight.

"Dessert?" Mike mumbled a little louder than he meant to.

"That was nice of Brittany, to make us all something." Emma replied, hoping to lighten the mood.

A moment later, Brittany returned to the room and everyone gasped. In her arms was an extravagant, huge cake, covered in blue icing and baby themed decorations. It read "William Michael Chang". "Do you like it?" She asked hopefully, placing the cake down on the table. "I can redo the name if you don't. Oh who am I kidding? You don't like it, do you? I probably messed this up and your kid won't have a name because of me. He'll have to go his whole life being called "The One Aunt Brittany Picked A Suckish Name For-"

"No, Brittany," Mike interrupted. "It's perfect. I couldn't have done a better job myself." And, honestly, Mike meant it. He was pleasantly surprised. "And to think, less than an hour ago I didn't trust you with this at all. Err, no offense."

Brittany shrugged. "None taken. Thanks, I guess."

"Well, it's a good thing we're all on the same page." Tina laughed. "Cause I think my water just broke."

* * *

><p>It took hours and hours of labor, but they finally did it. At one am the next morning, William Michael Chang entered the world, perfectly healthy.<p>

"You know, Brittany picked out a very nice name." Mike said from his spot beside Tina's hospital bed, the smile never leaving his face. "Hey there, Willie."

"Maybe we should have another naming party next time too," Tina joked.

Mike shuddered. "Uh no."

At this, Tina laughed.

"But," Mike added. "I think it would be a great idea to make Brittany the godmother."

"She'd like that," Tina agreed. "After all, who else will be around to draw rainbows and play games and watched Sesame Street with him?"

"Aunt Brittany's totally awesome," Mike said lightheartedly.

"Should we call the super amazing godmother in here?" Tina asked.

"Definitely."

Brittany came bounding in as soon as she was asked, dragging Santana behind her.

"Awwww, he's so cute," Santana commented, before gasping. "Wait, did that seriously just come out of my mouth? What are you people freaking doing to me?"

Brittany walked over to the small blue bundle and Willie looked up at her, reaching out his finger and making a happy baby noise. Brittany hooked her finger with Willie's and smiled brightly. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed. "I knew it! The baby's Asian too!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review? <strong>


End file.
